Ini Masa Muda Lho
by ShiroNeko-XD
Summary: Si murid populer membuat seorang cewek pindahan menyukainya dan cewek itu pun menyatakan perasaannya / "Aku suka kamu." / Humor berantakan kayak isi otak author. Straight or Sho-ai kaga tau. NakuTouYuki. RnR onegai!


Salam untuk semua penghuni fandom CCS yaa. Niat saya cuma ngeramein kok! Happy RnR yaaa~!

.

.

.

-xXxXx-

**Disclaimer:** Card Captor Sakura by CLAMP

**Warning:** Author stuck, stres ujian sejarah malah bikin beginian. Tapi semoga nggak OOC. Misstypo mungkin numpang lewat. Niat straight eh shonen-ai nyempil. Bahasa campur aduk. Jadilah es campur. Aduh laper deh.

**Note:** Happy RnR aja deh.

.

.

.

-xXxXx-

Touya Kinomoto adalah murid populer.

Itu adalah fakta paling jelas yang berasal dari Tomoeda High School ini. Ya, semua murid—baik siswi bahkan siswanya akan langsung menyetujui kalau Touya adalah seorang yang populer di kalangan manapun, baik di antara junior, teman seangkatan, juga di kalangan seniornya.

Kenapa tidak? Mari kita jabarkan kelebihan cowok keren satu ini.

Poin pertama, wajahnya termasuk ganteng. Mata coklat tajam yang akan menatapmu dalam-dalam, rambut coklat berantakan namun terkesan liar, postur tubuh yang tinggi, Touya adalah sosok proposional idaman para siswi.

Kedua, nilai akademis yang tinggi. Jangankan modal tampang, otaknya pun encer. Namun dia tak mengikuti olimpiade apapun, karena Touya ingin menyiapkan waktu luang untuk membantu keluarga dengan rajin bekerja _part time_ di manapun dan kapanpun ia sempat.

Touya juga tipe orang yang sayang pada keluarganya. Dia lebih memilih bekerja _part time_ untuk keluarganya daripada mengejar piala-piala bergilir di luar sana. Bila adiknya—si gadis manis yang imut itu—butuh pertolongan, Touya akan datang membantu. Juga ada kegiatan sekolah yang diikuti si adik, Touya akan datang menyemangati.

Siswa kelas dua Tomoeda High School ini juga jago dalam bidang olahraga. Banyak klub yang meminta bantuannya, baik dalam latihan maupun dalam pertandingan, Touya siap membantu. Dengan barter selebaran uang kertas maupun logam.

Touya juga jago masak. Nilai PKK-nya termasuk tinggi, masakan yang dihasilkannya pun terlihat selalu menggiurkan. Yukito sahabat Touya selalu siap di sisinya untuk menghabiskannya. Memang hebat anak lelaki pertama Kinomoto_-san_ ini.

Touya juga pernah menjadi tokoh utama pentas drama kelasnya untuk mengisi acara Tomoeda High School Festival. Kemampuannya tak diragukan. Dengan kemampuan aktingnya, Touya sebagai sang tokoh utama, mampu mengubah drama Cinderella yang mengharukan menjadi penuh derai tawa.

Touya Kinomoto adalah murid populer.

Semua orang setuju akan hal tersebut. Begitu juga dengan Nakuru Akizuki, seorang gadis pindahan dari Inggris. Apa kau pernah mendengar yang namanya '_Love at First Sight_'? Itulah yang dialami oleh Nakuru.

_Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang_.

Nakuru dan Touya sekelas, mereka juga sering bertemu pandang. Teman Nakuru, Eriol dan Spinnel [*], menyemangati Nakuru. Karena itu, Nakuru memutuskan untuk bilang suka kepadanya sebelum liburan musim panas.

Di halaman belakang sekolah. Saat bunga sakura bersemi dengan indahnya menambah kesan romantis. Sinar mentari siang yang tak begitu terik, dan angin yang berhembus semilir di antara **tiga** remaja tanggung itu. Nakuru menyatakan perasaannya.

"Aku suka kamu."

_Suit suiit ditembak nih yee_.

Touya terdiam. Tak jadi memasukkan sosis goreng ke dalam mulutnya. Nakuru juga diam, menunggu jawaban dari lelaki yang ia sukai. Di sebelah mereka, Yukito menelan kunyahannya.

_...kayaknya Nakuru melupakan orang ketiga, deh_.

"Maaf ya, aku lebih suka dia daripada kamu," jawab Touya. Sumpit di tangannya menunjuk ke arah seorang cowok imut berkacamata yang kembali mengunyah dengan tenangnya. _Mumpung ada telenovela gratis, siaran langsung lagi!_

Yukito mengambil tempura gorengnya untuk dimasukkan ke mulutnya, saat Touya menarik tangan Yukito dan melahap tempura tersebut.

"Aa, Touya memakan makananku lagi!" ucap Yukito tak terima. Mukanya cemberut, imut sekali—_di mata para _fujoshi.

Sayang sekali, karena ternyata Nakuru bukanlah seorang _fujoshi_. Maka dengan cepat Nakuru berdiri dan berlari menjauhi dari mereka, dengan linangan air mata kesedihan memenuhi mukanya.

"Aku ditolak Touya-_kun_!" ratapnya.

Dua siswa Tomoeda High School yang sedang duduk di halaman belakang sekolah itu diam, memandangi sosok siswi berambut coklat panjang itu berlari menjauhi mereka.

Touya menghela nafas, "semoga dengan ini dia menjauhiku," ucapnya dengan nada penuh rasa lelah.

"Memang agak kejam, tapi Akizuki-_san_ harus menyerah kalau kau memang tak nyaman dengannya," balas Yukito, seperti biasa wajahnya penuh dengan senyum lembut. "Aku kan, tak bisa membiarkan sahabatku kesusahan," tambahnya.

Touya terkekeh. "Ralat, bukan 'sahabat', tapi 'pacar', kan?" Touya beranjak dan mendekati Yukito.

"Hei, hei, jangan di sekolah dong," Yukito kegelian dengan sentuhan yang diberikan teman sejak kecilnya itu.

"Biar saja," balas Touya.

Sepertinya dua remaja tanggung itu sudah melupakan makan siang mereka karena terlalu sibuk dengan kegiatan mereka yang lain. Lihat, eh, dengarkan saja suara-suara erotis yang mereka keluarkan.

_Dasar anak muda jaman sekarang_.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-END-**

[*] Anggap aja si bocah reinkarnasi penyihir dan makhluk geje entah macan kumbang atau kupu-kupu itu juga murid kelas dua, manusia, teman sekelas atau apalah.

Read and Review onegaishimasu!


End file.
